yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 147
Conquering the Past - Part 2, known as Showdown of Fate! Cyber Style VS The Gem Beasts in the Japaense version, is the one hundred and forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki still cannot bring himself to play "Polymerization", but narrowly avoids death at the hands of Baou without it. Jesse Anderson reveals himself to be alive, but he is now possessed by Yubel, who begins a duel with Zane Truesdale. Summary Jaden Yuki continues his duel with Guardian Bauo as Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Tania and Ojama Yellow watch on. Jaden is still unable to activate "Polymerization" due to his memories of his time as The Supreme King. Bastion tells him he must activate it, for he can't survive otherwise. He mentions he knows the identity of their true enemy. Intent on revenge towards that person, but still unable to fuse, Jaden comes up with an alternate strategy to win, utilizing "Revoke Fusion". As Baou fades away, he comments that even at his weakest, Jaden's true nature is that of The Supreme King. Bastion reveals what he has discovered thus far. The world they are in has been divided into twelve separate dimension, and someone with an evil intent wishes to unite them all to rule over them. Jaden figures that it has to be Yubel. Bastion agrees, and speculates that awakening the dormant personality of The Supreme King that was always within Jaden was just part of her larger plan. Bastion states that only someone with Jaden's power can stop Yubel. Jaden responds that the Supreme King's power is gone. Bastion says that he and The Supreme King are essentially two sides of the same person. He states that if Jaden doesn't learn to control the power of The Supreme King, he will not be able to win. Elsewhere, Zane Truesdale is attempting to recover under the watch of Dr. Crowler. Zane states that his life is nearly at an end and Crowler responds that regardless, life should be lived to the fullest until the very end. The dark gate behind them opens and out steps Jesse Anderson, dressed in a new outfit and with orange eyes. He asks where Jaden is and states that the twelve dimensions will soon unite. Zane immediately realizes that it is not Jesse but also states he doesn't care who it is. He will be his next and final opponent. Jesse accepts the duel. In the Japanese version, Yubel states that Judai has shown her love in many forms - pain, sorrow and anguish, indicating that Yubel's definition of "love" is a rather extreme form of sadomasochism. Yubel reveals she has corrupted Jesse's Crystal Beasts, turning them into the Advanced Crystal Beasts. Using their Field Spell, "Advanced Dark", Yubel bypasses the weakness that they all share - low ATK points. "Advanced Dark" allows her to negate damage by discarding another Advanced Crystal Beast. During the duel, Jaden and his group arrive, and Jaden fails to see why the duel is taking place, initially not realizing that Jesse is under Yubel's control. However, Zane attacks enough times so that all of Jesse's Advanced Crystal Beasts are no longer in his Deck, thus he should be able to deal damage. He attacks directly with his two "Cyber Dragons", appearing to win the duel. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Guardian Baou Jaden's turn Duel continues from the previous episode. * Activates "Revoke Fusion", discarding "Polymerization" and sending "Elemental Hero Wildedge" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in attack position. * Activates "Hero Mask" discarding "Elemental Hero Avian" to treat "Bladedge's" name as "Elemental Hero Avian". * Activates "Feather Shot", allowing "Bladedge" to attack twice because Jaden has two monsters. * Attacks "Fiendslime Mold" with "Bladedge" (Baou 900). * Attacks "Twinheaded Beast" with "Bladedge" (Baou 0). * Jaden wins. Zane Truesdale vs. Jesse Anderson Jesse's turn * Activates "Advanced Dark". * Summons "Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/600) in attack position. * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Special Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) using it's effect and attacks "Amethyst Cat", which is placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone after it's destruction. * Jesse activates "Advanced Dark's" effect, discarding "Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" from his Deck to negate the damage. * Sets a card. Jesse's turn * Summons "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200). * Uses "Sapphire Pegasus'" effect, adding "Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his Deck to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. * Special Summons "Ruby Carbuncle" and uses it's effect to Special Summon "Amethyst Cat" (1200/600). * Activates his Set "M-Force", increasing "Sapphire Pegasus'" ATK by 500 (2300/1200). * Attacks "Cyber Dragon" with "Sapphire Pegasus" * Zane activates "Attack Reflector Unit", tributing "Cyber Dragon" to Special Summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (800/2800) in defense position. * A replay triggers, and Jesse opts not to attack. * Activates "Amethyst Cat's" effect, halving its ATK to attack directly (Zane 3400). * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Switches "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to attack position. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing two "Cyber Dragons" from his hand into "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800/2100). * Attacks "Sapphire Pegasus" with "Cyber Twin Dragon". * Jesse activates "Advanced Dark's" effect, discarding" Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" from his Deck to negate the damage. * "Sapphire Pegasus" is sent to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. * Attacks "Amethyst Cat" with "Cyber Twin Dragon". * Jesse activates "Advanced Dark's" effect, discarding "Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" from his Deck to negate the damage. * "Amethyst Cat" is sent to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. * Attacks "Ruby Carbuncle" with "Cyber Barrier Dragon". * Jesse activates "Advanced Dark's" effect, discarding "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" from his Deck to negate the damage. * "Ruby Carbuncle" is sent to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. * Zane activates "De-Fusion", returning "Cyber Twin Dragon" to his Fusion Deck and summoning two "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1600 each). * Attacks directly with one "Cyber Dragon" (Jesse 1900). * Attacks directly with the other "Cyber Dragon". Duel continues in the next episode.. Featured cards